


Blushing, Blooming

by purewanderlust



Series: Codex Collection [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purewanderlust/pseuds/purewanderlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen/Dorian; blushing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blushing, Blooming

It had become part of his routine, without even realizing it. Cullen wasn’t even sure how it started—just that mid-week, every week, he and Dorian had a standing chess game in the courtyard. To his memory, they had never discussed it. There had just been one chess game, then again the next week they both found themselves at the board. And the week after, and the week after that.

Cullen had actually become rather fond of the new tradition. The Maker only knew that he needed to relax occasionally, and Dorian was good company. That in and of itself was something of a surprise, considering that he was a mage from Tevinter. Though he tended to trust the Inquisitor’s judgment, he had to admit that he had been hesitant when she had brought a Tevinter magister to Haven. He remembered Uldred’s abominations at the Ferelden circle, and the blood mages in Kirkwall. Tevinters didn’t exactly have a stellar reputation in that particular department.

Dorian was different, though, and it was refreshing to Cullen who felt that he’d seen far too much of the more negative side of humanity.

“Copper for your thoughts?” Dorian said, pulling him from his own musing. “You look very contemplative for someone only two moves into a game.”

Cullen smiled at him—another thing that was strangely easy with Dorian—and moved one of his knights. “I was just trying to recall how we came about this weekly appointment.”

Dorian was quiet for a moment, moving one of his pieces across the board before he answered. Cullen didn’t notice which, too intent on the curve of the mage’s jaw. Then Dorian glanced up, caught his gaze and smirked, arching an eyebrow. “I must confess, Commander, my motivations are not entirely selfless,” he murmured, voice laced with suggestion.

Cullen felt heat flood his face. It was far from the first flirtatious thing he’d ever heard Dorian say—to him or otherwise, but for some reason it affected him. He coughed and looked down at the board for a split second before pushing a pawn forward at random.

The mage’s smirk became more pronounced as his eyes flicked down to the board. “Why, I do believe you’ve handed me the game, my dear.” He said, his voice a perfect mimicry of Vivienne’s as he moved his queen forward and toppled Cullen’s king. “Checkmate.”

Somewhere along the line, the warmth in Cullen’s face had made its way into the pit of his stomach. He chose to recognize it as anger and stood. Dorian’s eyes followed him, grin fading as he took in the frosty expression on Cullen’s face.

“What—”

“Thank you for the game, Master Pavus,” he said stiffly, “But I have much to attend to and cannot afford any further distraction.” He turned and walked away before Dorian could say another word.

*

Hours later, Cullen was sitting at his desk, staring blankly at correspondence tallying…something. He hadn’t been able to focus on his work since storming off on Dorian earlier.

He wasn’t even sure why he had stormed off in the first place. Everyone at Skyhold knew Dorian was a flirt, and most had been on the receiving end of his attentions at one point or another. It was harmless and entirely without any ulterior motive and yet Cullen found it infuriated him.

Why should the smarmy little bastard go around flirting without any intent? What if someone actually thought that he meant it? It was unkind. Or, rather, it  _would_  be unkind, if something like that  _were_  to happen.

Cullen slammed one of his many books shut and shoved to his feet, pacing over to the window.

“What did I do? I don’t want him to be angry with me.”

The voice, though quiet, was so sudden and unexpected behind him that Cullen went immediately for his blade. He swung around, ready to brandish the sword, only to find that odd young man perched on his desk, eyeing him balefully. What was his name again? Colin? Cole.

“Shouldn’t’ve pushed, I really thought—Venhedis, I didn’t mean to make him uncomfortable!” Cole continued, his blue eyes focused unswervingly on Cullen’s face.

“What’re you going on about?” Cullen demanded, still gripping the hilt of his sword tight in hand. The spirit had been fine so far, from what he could recall, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have a demon on hand at a moment’s notice.

“Just wanted to get to know him, thought that maybe… Ah, but why would he ever consider—”

The door swung open, interrupting Cole mid-sentence.

“I hate when he does that.” Dorian said conversationally, though Cullen thought he noticed some tightness around his eyes.

The mage stepped into the room and Cullen looked away from him. Hadn’t there been someone else…?

“Are you even paying attention to what I’m saying?” Dorian asked.

Cullen’s eyes snapped back to him. “I’m sorry?”

Dorian sighed, but there wasn’t a lot of force behind it. “I said I came to apologize. You were obviously bothered earlier, and I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“I…” Cullen trailed off, as the pieces came together in his mind. He narrowed his eyes. “Apologize for…?”

“The flirting!” Dorian snapped, exasperated. “Kaffas, Cullen, are you really going to make me do this?” It was the first time he’d called the advisor by his name and Cullen was not entirely surprised at the way his heart had suddenly started to pound.

“I’m such an idiot.” Cullen breathed.

Dorian paused, mid-tirade, his brow furrowing in confusion. “What?”

Cullen didn’t bother to answer, just yanked the startled mage forward into a kiss. It was good, and it got even better when Dorian finally unfroze and kissed him back. They only parted after air became a necessity, both breathing heavily, Cullen clutching Dorian by the elbows, the mage’s hands fisted in the front of his tunic.

For a few moments, they just stared at each other, wide-eyed before Dorian managed to put on the thin veneer of yet another smirk. “First time kissing another man?” he said, carefully teasing.

Cullen felt something that might be a growl in the back of his throat and Dorian’s eyes widened. “Why, do you think I need to practice?”

Dorian’s face flooded with color and he grinned, a real smile this time. “I don’t think I’d be opposed to that.”


End file.
